


TARDIS Blue Rose

by ChiefDoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/pseuds/ChiefDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is when he sprinted from the flat, unable to look at her any longer.  All of his hopes and dreams for his future, their future were gone.  It seemed appropriate to drown in the pouring rain.  It couldn’t make him feel any more wretched than he already was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lovelywordshenanigans for the vote of confidence on my first attempt to write for the Doctor. I hope you enjoy it....it was fun for me.
> 
> *Absolutely promise* No one will be hurt by the presence of chocolate strawberries in this fic.

 

He walks through the streets of London not looking at those who pass by him, or what he passes by.  His hands deep in his pockets he walks with purpose as if he has an important destination in mind.  Truth be told he has no destination in mind, only that he needs to get there in a hurry.  The rain pours down soaking him through the thin material of his jacket all the way down to the tshirt beneath.

 

He doesn’t seem to notice the rain, the rather chilly temperature, or his breath as it fogs in front of him.  Moving forward is all he can think of.  Actually he wishes that is all that he could think of but of course no, as always he thinks of her.  Her words cutting through him as he laid himself bare for her.  Opened his heart to the only woman he had ever truly loved and she turned him away. 

 

‘Set him free’, she said but he didn’t feel free.  He felt chained and imprisoned and no amount of running was ever going to rid him of that.  As if feeling that ample distance had been put between himself and her he slowed his pace.  This was a mistake.  When his body wasn’t fully occupied with getting oxygen into his lungs his mind had time for other things.  All of those things included thoughts of her.

 

As he walked, this time he looked up looking into windows as he passed by.  Even with the rain pelting down he saw them: the couples, the families inside their homes…..enjoying their time together.

 

Had he asked so much?  How could it be wrong to want everything with her?  To give her everything?  He walked along trying to still his mind but it would hear none of it.  Instead it replayed the entire evening again and again forcing him to experience it on an endless cycle. 

 

He had been so excited.  They hadn’t seen each other in nearly two months.  Salome had needed her stateside and he was needed in Northampton.  As much as he wished he could have been at her side and she wishing the same for him they faced their duties alone.  It was during that time when all they had were phone calls and the occasional Skype that it became so clear to him.  He wanted her to be his family, and he wanted to be hers.

 

He and his mum had long talks between caring for his grandfather.  When he confided his decision with her she was happy for him.  She knew how much Alex meant to him, how long he had waited to be with her.  There was a time she may have had her reservations because of the age difference but she could see how much they loved each other.  You would have had to have been blind not to see it. 

 

He began to make plans…..plans for the rest of his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It began upon her arrival at Heathrow.  He had sent her a text while she was in the air knowing she would check her messages while waiting to get through customs.

 

_“There’s a car waiting for you.  Let the driver help you with your luggage.  I can’t wait to see you.  Love Matt xx”_

 

She laughed when she read it before handing her passport to the custom’s officer.  Sure enough there was a smart dressed chauffeur waiting outside the gate holding a sign “Kingston”.  She tried not to seem disappointed that it wasn’t Matt disguised as the chauffeur.  Not accustomed to such treatment she allowed him to fetch her bags from luggage claim and escort her to the waiting car.  It was a shiny black full stretch limousine.  Trying to suppress a giggle she stood next to it as he loaded her bags into the boot then came around to open the door for her.  She wasn’t used to being treated so royally but oh she could get used to it.

 

As she slid into the back seat she realized she was not alone.  Turning as the door closed there he was.

 

“Hey there beautiful.”  His arms embraced her immediately seeking her lips.  He needed to feel her lips on his as much as his body needs to breathe air.  How he had gone so long without he could never say. 

 

“Matt!”  His heart jumped at hearing his name from her.  “Oh darling, I missed you something terrible.” 

 

“Me too!”  He whispered into her curls as he held her near.  He kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheek before kissing her fiercely on the lips again.  Leaning back he drank in the sight of her.  “God, I have missed looking at your gorgeous face.”

 

She giggled.  It always amazed her how he could make her giggle like a school girl.  He made her feel young again, as well as wanted….oh so wanted.  Smiling at him she caressed his face just so happy to be near him again.

 

“So did you like my surprise?”  He waggled his eyebrows at her.

 

“Well I do have to say a chauffeured limo.  You do spoil me.”  She lightly swatted at his chest.

 

“Nothing you don’t deserve.”  She blushed.  “Besides I couldn’t wait to see you and I didn’t think you’d appreciate the fuss that would occur if I picked you up myself.”  That was certainly true.  The press would have had a field day.

 

She moved herself into his lap.  “I think that was very sensible of you darling.”

 

“Sensible?  You make me sound like an old fuddy duddy.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry did I say sensible……”  She nibbles on his ear than breathes into it.  “I meant to say sensual.”  As she distracts him with her nibbles and kisses her hands begin to roam under his shirt.  Her need to make contact with his skin is like a drug that she requires.

 

Before they made it to his flat they had already satisfied themselves in each other’s bodies but that in no way sated their desire for one another.

 

When they arrive at his flat he sneaks inside while the driver gets her bags from the car.  He makes it back to the door before he has brought the bags inside.  “Thank you.”  He says to him shaking his hand with a generous tip within.

 

Taking her hand he brings her inside.  Slowly he makes his way to the lounge.  “Oh Matt!  What have you done?”  He has draped fairy lights throughout the lounge that give off a soft glow.  On the floor are layers of comforters and pillows making for a very inviting destination.  On the low table is chilled champagne along with chocolate covered strawberries and other nibbles.

 

“Do you like?”  He smiles as he pulls her close.

 

“What’s all this for?”

 

“I haven’t seen you in nearly two months and I can’t put out an effort.  What sort of rubbish boyfriend do you think I am?”  He pouted a bit.

 

“Oh I’m sorry darling.  I didn’t mean to upset you.  It’s beautiful.  I love it.  I was just a bit surprised is all.”  She pulls him in for a kiss.

 

Moving over to the table he pours them each a glass of champagne.  “Here you go.”  He clinks their glasses before they take a sip.

 

She notices he seems nervous which makes her nervous as well.  Something keeps niggling in the back of her mind but she can’t be sure what that would be.

 

They settle onto the comforters arranging the pillows so they can lie next to each other while still sipping their champagne. 

 

It isn’t long before soft caresses lead to clothing being removed to a deep desire to fully explore each other and to satisfy their desires thoroughly.  As they are holding each other they whisper their hearts desires to each other.  ‘Darling, I have so missed you.”

 

“As I have missed you.”  He kisses her shoulder softly as his fingertips stroke her arm.  “How’s Salome doing?”

 

“Better.  They took the cast off two weeks ago but she’ll still be on crutches for another few weeks.  I could have used you to help keep her entertained.  She is _not_ a delightful patient.”  He chuckled.

“I wish I could have been there too.  You know she’s my favorite girl……. _after you_.”  His kisses widened to include the base of her neck causing her to gasp.

 

“How’s granddad?”  He loves that she calls him granddad and not his granddad.  They seemed to get on quite well the times he has taken her to Northampton. 

 

“He’s on the mend.  Luckily it was only a mild heart attack.  Now if mum can only get him to follow the doctor’s orders on diet and exercise.”

 

She began to giggle.  “Sorry darling, but I don’t really see granddad following a diet or exercising beyond a walk to the pub.”

 

He had to laugh too.  “Yeah, hence why she needed me.  I did manage to get him to compromise a bit but he wasn’t willing to give up his afternoon pint at the local pub.  Then it was my job to get mum to go along with it.  Honestly it was like referring a footie match!”  They burst into laughter.

 

Turning in his arms she strokes his cheek placing soft kisses on his lips.  “It seems as if we have had our work cut out for us these past few months.  It will be nice to relax for a few days before we have to scamper off to work.”  She lays on his chest tracing unknown patterns into his skin; his hand lazily traces the plane of her back.

 

He laid there thinking how wonderful they were together.  They worked so beautifully, of course physically but in all the other areas too.  He was convinced the time was right.

 

She excused herself to go to the loo and he sprung into action.  Quickly he put on his pants and trousers.  Digging the box from his trouser pocket he was ready when she came back into the room wearing his robe. 

 

The sight of him on bended knee, his chest bare, with an excited grin on his face stopped her in her tracks.  ‘Oh no…..he’s not…..please no.’  Hesitantly she went over to where he waited.

 

He then did the unthinkable………he proposed.

 

With a wrenched heart she turns him down; choosing instead to set him free.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That is when he sprinted from the flat, unable to look at her any longer.  All of his hopes and dreams for his future, their future were gone.  It seemed appropriate to drown in the pouring rain.  It couldn’t make him feel any more wretched than he already was.

 

He considers going somewhere to get drunk, blinding drunk.  He thinks he should call Kaz she’s always good for blinding drunk but she’s in the states and he’s in London. 

 

He’s going through his other options when he notices something up ahead.  The sight of it stops him in his tracks.  He stares and then begins to laugh.  Of course it all started because of that, of course it would be here at the end.  In front of him was a familiar old blue box.  What it was possibly doing here in the middle of a London neighborhood he had no idea.  ‘Maybe it’s one of those ones I’ve seen that the fans make.’  He thinks as he walks towards it.

 

As he walks around it he admires the craftsmanship.  ‘Damn well made for a fan I’d say.’  It then occurs to him that perhaps it’s an actual Who prop.  ‘Had they been filming in this neighborhood?’  He’d have no idea since he was no longer the Doctor.  Filming schedules and location whereabouts were no longer something he had privilege to.

 

His curiosity was at least giving him a respite from his other thoughts and so he decided to indulge himself further.  His hand followed the wood around the small box until it came to the door.  He knew it seemed like something out of a script but he swore he could feel a buzzing emanating through the wood to his hand.  Upon reaching the handle he decided he wanted to see what was inside.  ‘It can’t hurt, right?’  His thoughts told him as he ignored the sign instructing him to pull and pushed open the door.

 

Nothing could have prepared him for what laid before him…..the TARDIS.  The real TARDIS.  It was his first TARDIS with the glass floor and its delightful whimsical feel to it.  He stood there, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of a definitely bigger on the inside time machine.  The old girl welcomed him with soothing thoughts that only slightly abated his panic.

 

‘How could this be?  This isn’t real?  Is it?’  Slowly he fully entered closing the door behind him.  On the left was the coat rack that he had knocked over so many times.  ‘But wait not the same coat rack, surely?’  His mind was flooded with so many questions, so many possibilities. 

 

The console room was empty of anyone except himself he notice as he made his way to the console and the time rotor.  His hand lovingly traced over the knobs and levers looking identical to the ones he had pushed and pulled so many times in his tenure as the Doctor.  After making a full rotation around he placed his hand against the time rotor and could hear its hum.  “Hello Sexy!”  He spoke quietly.  He wasn’t exactly surprised when he felt her answer him. 

 

Leaning against the console he looked around remembering the hours upon hours he had spent in a place just like this pretending…… “and it was all real the whole time.”  He wasn’t sure what to do next.  He didn’t want to leave but he was also not sure he should try to really fly her.  After all there really were black holes out there, weren’t there?

 

He thought about exploring this ‘bigger on the inside time machine’ but somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the Doctor’s voice warning about ‘wandering off’.  He did take in the console till he was convinced that ‘his’ was exactly the same.  Looking down through the glass floor he saw the Doctor’s swing chair. 

 

Following the stairs down to beneath the console he sits in what was always his favorite chair on set.  Oh how he had enjoyed sitting in there talking to his old girl.  ‘Um yeah, I guess I did take the role of the Doctor a bit seriously.’ He thinks to himself.

 

As he sits there musing about his time as the Doctor and wondering how this could be here the door of the TARDIS opens, followed by voices.  He stills himself listening intently.

 

“Doctor, I don’t understand why can’t we go to Scotland during the reign of Queen Victoria?”

 

He couldn’t hear the Doctor’s mumbled answer but he could venture to guess having seen that episode with David and Billie.

 

“What do you mean she banished you?  What did you do this time?”  There was no denying the Scottish screech of Karen Gillian.  He couldn’t hold in his laughter.  God, she could make dogs howl at the moon with that pitch.

 

“Doctor?  Why is there another one of you down there?”

 

He looked up to see Karen and….himself ……looking down at him.  Gulp!  Slowly he rose from the swing chair and made his way up the stairs.

 

Coming face to face with himself he had no idea what to say.  Carefully he looked them over as they did him.  He noticed how much younger he looked.  If he were to guess he would put him as the Doctor from series 5….when he was just starting out.  “Blimey!  You look so young.” 

 

The Doctor straightened his lapels and tightened his bow tie.  “So I guess you are from my future.”  The Doctor looks over his outfit of tight denim jeans, stretched out tshirt, and jacket.  “And I dress like that?  That’s appalling!”

 

Matt laughs.  “Now that’s saying something coming from a man who wore a 16 foot scarf, then traded up to a stalk of celery!”

 

Karen laughed.  “Seriously, I have seen pictures Doctor.”

 

“Thanks Kazza.”  He says without thinking. 

 

“Kazza?  Who’s Kazza?”  The fiery red head shoots back at him.

 

Matt shifts back and forth from one foot to the other.  “Um, yeah….I guess you’re not Kazza are you.  Amy?”

 

Amy looks at him then back to the Doctor.  “Doctor what is going on here?”

 

The Doctor pulls out his sonic from his inside pocket waving it over Matt.  Looking at the readout his jaw drops.  “You’re not Timelord!”

 

“Doctor?  What does that mean?”

 

The Doctor looks at Matt then back to Amy before moving to sit on the jump seat nearby.  He crosses his legs with his arms across his chest while resting his head in one hand.  Deep in thought he doesn’t seem to notice Amy coming closer to Matt poking him in the chest.  “So are you real?”

 

“Um, yeah….I’m real.”  He swallows hard wondering what all this means.

 

Amy looks over to the Doctor.  “What the hell?  I wait 14 years for you to come back and now there are two of you??  Too bad Mels wasn’t around she would have loved this!”

 

At the mention of Mels, which he knew would later become River Song, he was brought back to his thoughts about Alex.  He hoped he hid his sadness from them.  This wasn’t the time to bring that whole mess up.  It occurred to him that he should get an idea of when they were in the Doctor’s timeline.  The Doctor seemed closed off, deep in thought so he turned to Amy.

 

“So have you traveled with the Doctor long?”  He tried to sound casual and nonchalant.  He wasn’t too sure he could pull that off.

 

“We’re just getting started.  Aren’t we Doctor?”  She looks over to him but he is so deep in thought he hasn’t even heard her.

 

“What kind of adventures have you been on?  What has he shown you?”  He was trying to suss out where in the timeline they were.

 

“Oh my god!  I got to meet Winston Churchill!  And I saved the UK in the future as it flew through space!”

 

“Ah so you did.  Met Liz 10 then and faced down some Daleks as well.”

 

The Doctor was out of his seat and beside Amy in an instant.  “How do you know that?  How could you possibly know that?”

 

“Um….not sure you’re going to believe this but I play you on a British TV show in the 21st century.”

 

“Play him?  You mean like an actor or something?”  Amy chimes in.

 

“Yeah, something like that.”  The Doctor has not lost eye contact with him trying to determine what kind of impossible being stands before him.

 

“Wait, there’s a television program about the Doctor?  How come I’ve never seen it?”  Amy looks first at Matt, then the Doctor for answers.

 

“Not sure…..so tell us about this program.  What do you know about me?”  The Doctor is watching Matt closely trying to determine if his story is credible.

 

“Um…well…Doctor Who, that’s the name of the program, it’s been on for over fifty years now.  It’s practically a British icon.  Everybody knows about it, even those who don’t watch.”

 

Amy was eyeing him as he spoke.  “But I don’t know about it.  Why don’t I know about it?”

 

“Did you not watch BBC1 on Saturday nights?”

 

“Of course I have but that’s to watch Downton Abbey and Orphan Black.  There’s no show called Doctor Who.  I have been talking about the Doctor since I was a little girl.  If there was a show on about the Doctor I would have known about it.”

 

“Well there was a period of time that the show didn’t air.  I usually refer to those as the ‘barren years’.  It wasn’t on when I was little but I still knew about it.  Me granddad would talk about it and there were still the radio shows and the books.”

 

“There are radio shows and books too?”  The Doctor squealed.  “Oh this is marvelous!  A show all about me!”  He did a little twirl but stopped when Amy gave him a glare.  “Yes, but it couldn’t really be about me.  I mean not the real me.  What is something you can tell us about this show?”

 

Matt thought about what would get him to understand that somehow, for whatever reason, Matt had went on the same adventures as this impossible Timelord in front of him.  “Well let’s see…..the first time you met Amy, or rather Amelia you had just regenerated.”  They both gasped!  “You landed in her garden, smashing her shed.  She then tried to feed you some food but you kept rejecting everything she gave you, spitting it out all over the floor.”

 

“Yeah, I had to clean that all up by the way!”  She shoves the Doctor’s shoulder then realizing that this man in front of them knew things that he shouldn’t know.  She stared at him wide-eyed.

 

“Finally you decided that what you really needed was fish fingers and custard.”  Both Matt and the Doctor seem to get the same look of remembering and tasting on each other’s faces.

 

The Doctor moves over to Matt looking at him intently trying to determine his existence.  “So you know how I met Amy, and her real name, and about regeneration.  Tell me something only the Doctor could know.”

 

At that moment he wishes he knew the Doctor’s real name but that had never been revealed.  River Song was able to gain his trust with that knowledge.  ‘Ah River…….Alex.’  He considers his answer carefully, knowing that this is going to hurt but that no one else could possibly know what happened in that moment but him.  With serious eyes he tells the Doctor, “In the Library…”  The Doctor stiffens.  “She made you promise not to do anything to change your time together…’not one line’.” 

 

He looks over to see the Doctor visibly shaken by those words.  “How could you know that?”  His voice low, barely audible.

 

At once he is aware that although for him this had been a fantasy life that he got to play in….this was this man’s real world.  His real world with the pain of losing someone he didn’t even know yet but that one day will wonder how he will go forward without her. 

 

“Who’s ‘she’?”  Amy asks.

 

“Spoilers!”  Both the Doctor and Matt speak at once.  Amy groans, and Matt and the Doctor snicker at each other.  In any case the tension seems to be broken. 

 

“Amy, I think it’s time you head off to bed.  We’ve had a big adventure today and an even bigger one tomorrow.”  The Doctor bops her nose playfully.

 

“How do you know will have a big adventure tomorrow?”

 

“Because….I skip the small ones.  Now off you pop!”

 

She walks over to Matt on her way to the stairs.  “So I’m guessing this is good-bye.”

 

“Not sure…”  Matt hesitates looking in the direction of the Doctor.

 

“Well….it’s been interesting that’s for sure.  Goodnight Doctor.”  She turns and heads up the stairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matt feels the stare of the Doctor on him and shuffles his feet nervously.  “So the TARDIS really does have bedrooms, and other rooms?”

 

“Well of course she does!”  He answers as he spins around the console.  “Doesn’t the one on your show?”

 

“Well my TARDIS…”  The Doctor raises an eyebrow at his personal reference.  “on the show we mostly just see the console room.  It’s amazing that it looks exactly like this one.”  Now it is Matt that is spinning around the console stopping to look at the read-out on the monitor.  He smiles when he sees it’s in Gallifreyan.  “We got to see some glimpses of a few other rooms once in an episode but not really much of anything.  Does she really have a swimming pool?”

 

He laughs, “Yes, she does.”

 

“In the library?”  They are looking across the console, around the time rotor at each other.  He chuckles again.

 

“Well not anymore.  That was a bit of a mess when I regenerated last time.  But the old girl got it all sorted out, didn’t ya?”  He places a hand against the time rotor.

 

“And you really talk to her?”

 

The Doctor nods.  “You know I did that too.  Not just the lines that were scripted but anytime I was on the TARDIS set.  It was like I could feel her.  My co-stars had a good time ribbing me about that.”

 

Their gazes sweep around the console, up and down the time rotor then without thinking they both start fiddling with knobs on the console.  The Doctor notices it first.  “So I think I have worked it out….do you want to know?”

 

“Parallel world?”  Matt guesses.

 

“Yeah, parallel world.  So it sounds like your world is a bit ahead of ours.” 

 

Matt nods.  “It would seem so.  So what was your last adventure with Amy?”

 

The Doctor recognizes that he is trying to determine a time reference.  “We just saved Spaceship UK by NOT killing a Starwhale.  Since you knew about Liz 10, I imagine this isn’t spoilers for you.”

 

“No, it’s not.  That was pretty early in my tenure as the Doctor.”

 

“You make it sound like it is in the past.  Are you no longer the Doctor?”

 

Matt bites his lip nervously.  “Not sure if I should answer that.”

 

“Ah, yes of course….spoilers.   But at least tell me I stick around for a while.  I rather like this regeneration.  I’m cool!”  He tugs at his bow tie to emphasize that fact. 

 

“Yes, you do.”  He doesn’t say anything more afraid to give away life-altering spoilers.

 

“Excellent!”  The Doctor rubs his hands together as he starts to leave the console room.  “So tea?”  He says over his shoulder to Matt.

 

“Yes….yes thank you.”

 

“Well come along….eh, what do I call you?”

 

“Matt….Matt Smith.”  The Doctor stops and stares at him.

 

“Really Smith?  I go by Smith sometimes, specifically John Smith.  How odd?”

 

“Yes, I know.  I didn’t have much need for that alias myself but I always thought it interesting that I had the same last name.  Of course on Earth, Smith is a fairly common name.”

 

“Yes, that’s true.  It’s one of the reasons I chose it.  I didn’t want it to draw too much attention but it is curious none the same.”  They continue on down the corridor until they come upon a dark wooden door with a rounded top to it.  The Doctor opens the door and ushers him into a warm, cozy kitchen.  It’s much larger than he would have expected but then this is the TARDIS, everything is bigger on the inside.

 

Putting the kettle on the Doctor goes about fetching tea and mugs.  Matt wanders about looking at the various kitchen implements that have obviously been acquired from various centuries on Earth, and also in some cases most definitely from other planets as well.  At the sound of the kettle whistle he makes his way to the long wooden table in the center where the Doctor prepares the tea.  He offers Matt his pointing to the tea and cream.

 

When their tea is as they like it the Doctor offers him a tour of the TARDIS.  “Not the entire TARDIS mind you.  That would take weeks but a few of the high points.  He shows him the wardrobe (which actually was past the Helter Skelter!) the exercise room (not really used much since his sixth incarnation), the swimming pool, and then finally the library. 

 

The library was enormous stretching two, maybe three stories high.  It seemed to go off into smaller sections around bends and bookcases.  The Doctor leads them to a sitting area near the center where they placed their tea on a low table sitting across from each other in facing sofas.

 

Sipping their tea, Matt takes in his surroundings as the Doctor studies Matt.  “So do you have any idea why we might be here in your parallel world?”

 

Matt stops looking around to focus on the Doctor.  “I have no idea.”

 

“How did you find the TARDIS?  Did someone tell you to come here?”

 

“No, no one.  Actually I was out on a bit of a walkabout…”  Matt seems to get distracted in his thoughts.  “I wasn’t really …..  I didn’t even know where I was going or how I got here.  Not exactly sure where here is anyways.  I just….”   He stopped when he remembered why he had been in such a hurry to get away in the first place.

 

“What brought you out then?”

 

Matt jumps up, moving over to a bookshelf, looking at the books as if was really interested in them.  The Doctor watches him closely trying to determine whether this man posed any type of threat or not.  Initially he trusted him, partially because of the resemblance and his knowledge but also because the old girl let him in in the first place.  Now he was becoming concerned when he was not being forthright with answers.  His asks again, “Matt what brought you out then?”

 

He turns looking towards the Doctor.  The Doctor can see the pain in his eyes and he seems to understand.  “A woman then?”  Matt nods and comes back to the sofa. 

 

After a few more sips of tea he is finally ready to talk about her.  “She is the most fantastic woman in the world.  She’s gorgeous and funny and generous.  I fell in love with her practically the moment we met.  Of course it took me forever to get up the courage to tell her, almost three years to the day we met.  We’ve been together nearly three years, off and on.”

 

“Off and on?”

 

“It’s complicated.  I live in England and spent most of my time until recently in Cardiff when I was filming Who.  She lives in the United States, Los Angelos.  We see each other when we can, when we are in the same country.  We try to make time for each other but she has a daughter and we are both actors, so we are constantly traveling to where the work is.  We’ve often said it would be so much easier if we had a TARDIS.”  He laughs, the Doctor doesn’t.

 

“Is that why you’re here?  To acquire my TARDIS?”  Matt looks at him puzzled then works out what he said and laughs at him.

 

“No, no.  Although I wouldn’t mind going back in time so I wouldn’t have messed everything up tonight.”

 

“And how did you do that?”  The Doctor asks over his tea cup.

 

“Oh by asking her to marry me!”  Matt flops back onto the sofa staring at the far away ceiling.

 

The doctor pauses looking over at him before asking, “I thought that young ladies usually liked that sort of thing, especially from the blokes that they fancy?”

 

“Ah, but you see that’s just it.  She’s not a young lady.  She’s a bit older than me and she’s been married before….twice.  She thinks if we get married it will ruin us and she doesn’t want to tie me down like that.  She told me she was ‘setting me free’.”  His arms flail as he recalls her words and how devastated he had felt at hearing them.

 

“I’m assuming that none of that matters to you or you wouldn’t have asked her?”

 

“Of course not!”  He jumps up pacing back and forth again wanting to go somewhere fast as if distancing himself from this will somehow make it better.  “I love her.  I am in love with her and that will never ever change for me.  It’s like she’s a part of me, like I can’t breathe without her.”

 

All of a sudden Matt turns to the Doctor.  “Let’s go somewhere.”

 

“What?”

 

“An adventure….somewhere….anywhere.”

 

“You mean anywhere but here?”

 

“Yeah.”  His voice low.

 

“Running will not solve your problem.”

 

“Says the man who has been running for over 900 years!”

 

“Exactly!  As much as I run when I let the moments get quiet I remember all of the things that I have tried to forget, that I have tried to run from.  I don’t think you have enough time in your lifetime to forget this woman, nor do I think you really want to.”

 

Matt’s shoulders slump as he drags himself back to the sofa lying face down upon it.  “Then what do I do?”

 

“Well it would seem since you are here and the TARDIS has brought me to your parallel world that I am in some way needed to help you.  Since I have a time machine it would make sense that we need to go back in time to determine if there is a way to change her mind.”

 

Matt lifts his head off the cushion staring at the Doctor.  “We’re going to change her past?”

 

“No, not change it…observe it.  You may then be able to determine how best to resolve your differences.”

 

“Right!  ‘Not one line.”  He repeated the words that River often had said to his Doctor.

 

The Doctor just smiled a smile that said he knew things Matt didn’t’.   The Doctor jumped up rubbing his hands together excited that they had a plan.  “So let’s go!”  Matt hurried off the sofa to trail the Doctor to the console room.  “So I’m going to need to know a bit about her if I’m going to trace her timeline.  Let’s start with her name?”

 

“Alex Kingston.  Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston, born in Surrey, England, March 11, 1963.”  The Doctor was inputting the information when something occurred to Matt.

 

“Um Doctor, I should probably tell you…..”  But it was too late.  The Doctor was staring at her picture on the monitor.  “Yeah, I should have probably mentioned that she plays River Song.”

 

The Doctor swallowed hard as he stared at someone with an uncanny resemblance to the woman he suspects will be his wife one day or was his wife in the past.  He turns leaning against the console.  “So you’re in love with the woman who plays the woman who will one day be my wife?”

 

“Um, yeah I am.”

 

The Doctor feels this is significant in some way but he can’t quite work out how.  “I see.”  Is all he says.  “Well then, this should be interesting.”  He turns back to the console, fiddling with a few knobs, and adjusting a couple levers before announcing that he has locked onto her timeline.   Turning back to Matt he fixes him with a serious look.  “Now this may be quite difficult to witness.”

 

“I know about most of her heartbreaks already.”

 

“Knowing about them and being a witness to them is not quite the same thing.  Besides that wasn’t all I was talking about.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“You said she was married twice before.”  He nodded.   “She must have been happy with those men or she would not have married them.  As difficult as it will be to watch her heartbreak; watching her happiness by another man will be much worse.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He turned and engaged the time rotor to take them on their journey.  Matt smiled when he heard the ‘Whoosh’ of the brakes but said nothing.  That was for River to tell him later.  Upon landing Matt told the Doctor “A trip in the TARDIS is just the way I have been pretending it would be all these years.”

 

“Glad to know that you’re being accurate in my representation.  So 50 years you said.”  Matt nodded.  “How does that work then?  Since I am well past 900.”

 

“I can’t be sure.  Perhaps we only do the big adventures.  When it started it was your first generation sometime after you left Gallifrey with your granddaughter Susan.”

 

“Really?  That is curious.  And what regeneration are you?”

 

“The eleventh.”  The Doctor’s eyebrows raise at this answer.  “Although it has recently been revealed that ten cheated by making a clone…..and then there is the secret one.”  The Doctor’s eyes went wide at the mention of the War Doctor.

 

“Well…. your information seems to be quite accurate.”  He then turns back to the console busying himself with locating Alex.  “If I am not mistaken I believe we have found your Alex.”

 

On the console screen he sees Alex, beautiful, youthful Alex as she is hauling boxes into RADA obviously moving in.  Matt was mesmerized by the sight of her.  He had never seen her that young.  Her movies didn’t go back that far and the only family pictures he had seen were when she was a young girl.  As gorgeous as he always thought she was this Alex was absolutely breathtaking.  “Here, let’s put this on the big screen.”  The Doctor fiddle with a few buttons before the video stream shown on the large wall.  Transfixed Matt shuffled as close as he could leaning against the railing just watching her. 

 

Leaning against the console the Doctor was intrigued by this woman as well.  This woman who looked exactly like River Song, who apparently someday in the future he marries since she knows his name.  He knows that this is some type of parallel world but from all of his years of travel he has learned never to ignore a coincidence.  Deep down he knows that learning about this woman will help him to understand River Song better and without knowing why he knows that is important.

 

He hears a gasp from Matt and moves next to him to witness what he is witnessing.  In front of them Alex is talking animatedly with a man.  “Is that one of them?”  The Doctor quietly asks Matt.

 

Nodding, “Yes, that’s Alex’s first husband Ralph.”  The Doctor can’t help but notice the distaste in which he says his name.

 

“How long were they together?”

 

“All through RADA.  They were together nearly ten years before they got married.  From what Alex said he did it to please his dying mother.  It all fell apart a few years later when he cheated on her.  Although she has hinted that that probably wasn’t the first time he had cheated.”

 

“Ok.”  The Doctor said as he went back to the console to adjust a few knobs.  “I have locked onto his timestream as well.  If I make a few adjustments….”  Matt can hear the Doctor clacking away on the console typewriter but his eyes never leave Alex.  “That should do it.”  He says as he hits the last key then twirls over to the rail next to Matt.

 

Before them time seems to speed up catching Alex and Ralph at significant points in their relationship:  their first date, their first kiss, their first….. (the Doctor turns around at that and Matt decides to as well.)  “I really don’t need to have that seared into my brain.” Matt tells him.   The Doctor says nothing but the redness on his face all the way to the tips of his ears says it for him.

 

They hear shouting and quickly turn around to see Alex and Ralph having their first significant fight.  He wants to go out to the pub with his older friends from the play he is in, while she wants him to stay with her.  He doesn’t invite her along.  In the end he leaves and she is left sobbing on the sofa questioning why she isn’t enough for him.  Matt gets angry, more angry than the Doctor expected over a lovers quarrel.  “Why does this bother you so much?”  He asks.

 

“Because this is the beginning of him making her feel worthless, not good enough.  That’s what he did to her.  He made her feel unimportant and never enough.  She carries that with her even now two decades later.”

 

“I see.”  Matt can tell that the Doctor is making a plan.  He recognizes the light in his eyes.

 

“Is there something we can do?”  Matt’s eyes are pleading.

 

“You know we can’t change her path.”  The Doctor reminds him.

 

“Yes, I know that but when I said ‘not one line’ back in the library.”  The Doctor winces at the reminder those words bring.  “You had a gleam in your eye like that wasn’t all there was to it.  Am I right?”

 

The Doctor smiled, that same gleam in his eye.  He paused the timestream video.  “We can’t change her path but we may be able to soften its impact a bit.”  The Doctor and Matt talked through the night discussing ways to help Alex through the difficult bits of her life while helping her keep her self-esteem and self-worth.

 

Exhausted the Doctor sent him to bed in a room the TARDIS created just for him.  He was no sooner asleep when Amy came down the stairs ready for the day’s adventure.  He quickly turned off the video timestream.  “ Morning Pond!  Did you sleep well?”

 

“Ok, what are you up to?”  She fixes him with a Scottish glare.

 

“Me, what could I be up to?”  He turns fiddling with knobs and levers on the console.  “Just trying to decide how we should spend our day.”

 

She looks around the console room noticing he’s alone.  “So your other you……he’s gone?”

 

“No, he’s sleeping.”

 

“Oh!  Are we going to keep him?”  Amy looks rather predatory about that idea.

 

“Um, what?  No!  We’re not ‘keeping him’.  I’m just helping him out with something that’s all.”  He goes back to fiddling with the console then pulling the monitor to him his face lights up.  “Ah there’s a lovely tea room not far from here.  Shall we?”  He turns extending his arm to her.

 

As they step out of the TARDIS Amy looks about.  “Tea?  We’re going to get tea in London?  How is that an adventure?”

 

“Oh Amelia did I forget to mention ……..this is a parallel world.”  With a twinkle in his eye he escorted her down the street in search of tea………………..and adventures.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Matt woke he had no idea where he was.  He didn’t recognize the bedroom he was in and was a bit fuzzy on the events of the night before.  He remembered his homecoming with Alex, and then its disastrous ending.  It was then that he remembered finding the old blue box on the street.  He jumped out of bed and yanked open the door. 

 

‘Oh My God, I really am in the TARDIS!’  His mind screamed to him.  The TARDIS soothed him letting him know he was safe.  Feeling her eased his mind as he went off in search of the console room and the Doctor.  When he got there it was empty and every corridor he tried only took him back to his own room.  “Ok, so I guess you’re trying to tell me something.”  He said to the ceiling as he always did when he talked to the old girl.  She hummed in response. 

 

Looking down at himself he decided a shower was in order.  Coming back into the bedroom with a towel slung around his waist he was surprised to see a collection of clothes in the wardrobe in his size and style.  He chose a tshirt with a favorite band on it, denims, and put his boots back on.  As he was tying them a funny thought occurred to him that these were really the Doctor’s boots as he had taken them from set.

 

This time when he exited his room he was taken to the kitchen where he made tea and breakfast.  Walking back to the console he was saddened that pictures of Alex were no longer showing on the big wall.  Feeling a bit more confident in his abilities in the TARDIS he turned a few knobs until the timestream shown again.  It was paused, paused as she was sobbing after the first time Ralph made her feel she wasn’t enough.

 

His insides burned.  He wanted so much to just go punch Ralph in the face for how he treated Alex.  He knew he couldn’t; he wasn’t even supposed to be here.  He snorted when he realized he wasn’t even born yet.  That was a sobering thought.  It reminded him of the countless times Alex had brought up their age difference.  He hadn’t really thought of it in terms of her being an adult, in college when he was born.  He pushed the thoughts away.  The age difference never mattered to him; they never felt like they were almost twenty years apart….until right now.

 

He focused on her face, her tears, the pain he saw there and the beginning of losing herself to a man who was not worthy of her.  He wanted to reach out to her in some way, to bridge this gap between them.  To do something for her that let her know she was still valued.  Stepping out of the TARDIS he headed in the direction of the Royal Academy for Dramatic Art.  He knew he couldn’t see her, or at least not let her see him, but he had to do something.  What that was he hadn’t quite figured out yet.

 

As he walked along the London streets he came upon a florist shop.  ‘Flowers, Alex loves flowers.’  Without another thought he opens the shop door taking in the powerful scent of flowers.  Walking around he looks at the various bouquets considering which one would be best for Alex.  It is then that it occurs to him that he will need to pay cash for whatever he buys.  Since he hasn’t been born yet; his credit cards would be of no value.  Looking into his wallet he quickly determines he doesn’t have enough for the large arrangement he was considering.  The shop owner approaches him.  “Can I help you sir?”

 

“Um, I was….wanting some flowers but I don’t seem to have enough.”  Matt looked embarrassed as he shifted from one foot to another.

 

“What’s the occasion?”  He asks.

 

“Well….a friend of mine…..she’s had some heartache and I wanted to cheer her up.”

 

“Heartache from you?”

 

His eyes widen.  “No!  Not from me.  No I would never treat her like that.”

 

The florist smiled.  “Ah, I see….an admirer then?”

 

Matt looks at his shoes.  Why even in this world does thinking about Alex make him so nervous?  “Yes, I suppose you could call me that.”

 

“Well young man…”  He walks over to the cooler containing buckets of unarranged flowers.  He pulls out a single blue rose.  “I find that something simple and elegant speaks louder than something large and over the top.”  He looks around to see who is listening.  “Please don’t spread that around though, alright?” 

 

Matt laughs.  “Of course, I won’t.”

 

“But why blue?  That’s a bit unusual isn’t it?”  Matt questions.

 

“Exactly!  You want her to remember it don’t you?”  Matt smiled in agreement.  “Every flower has a meaning behind them.  Roses most consistently are associated with love.  Romantic love, love of a friend, even love after death.  The blue rose represents mystery.  It is to let that person know that you have thought of them often, that you believe them to be ‘extraordinarily wonderful’.  This rose in a lighter shade of blue represents the beginning of love.”

 

Matt is ecstatic with this choice.  It is so them and so what he wants to say to her.  Being Alex she will know what the color of the rose represents, or at least she will one day.  Thanking the man he pays for his purchase and begins to leave the shop when a thought occurs to him.  Turning back he asks, “But what if she thinks it’s from him?”

 

“You could always write her a card.”  He points to his selection of cards.

 

He considers it but he knows that is not possible.  He’s not supposed to be here.  “I don’t think that would be right…….just yet.”  He bites his lip as he thinks.  Striding back over to the man he asks, “Do you have a marker?”

 

“Yes.”  The shop keeper hands him a black marker.  With a steady hand he puts his initials on the outside of one of the petals.  It feels right, like he is marking Alex as his.  Thanking the man he heads towards RADA.  Sneaking into her flat was easy enough.  ‘Goodness, don’t college students lock their doors.’  He left the rose sitting atop her jewelry box, knowing she won’t miss it.

 

He rushed back to the TARDIS to see her find it.  When he arrived the Doctor and Amy were back from their adventure.  The Doctor was quite cross that he had gone out on his own and particular concerned with how he may have changed history.  Before the Doctor could find out what he had done Matt cut him off.  “Um Doctor, perhaps this isn’t something Ms. Pond should be a part of.”  He tried to communicate with his eyes that there might be spoilers for her.

 

“Um, yes, quite right.  Amelia…..”

 

“What!?  You’re not getting rid of me already Doctor.  We’ve just started on our adventures.  You haven’t even showed me a new planet yet!”  She poked him in the chest as she spoke.

 

“No, no of course not.  It’s just Matt and I need to solve this…eh….little problem before we can leave this parallel world.  So you see there can’t be any new planets until that is done.”

 

“And why can’t I help with this….problem?”

 

“Um…well……….spoilers.”  He said rather meekly. 

 

“Spoilers?  What the hell does that mean?”  The familiar Scottish screech brought Matt into the conversation.

 

“It means that there are things here in this world that you can’t know about because they will affect you in your own world.  Now I know that the last thing you want to do is not be a part of this but I…we are asking you to respect that we know what we’re doing.”

 

She looked back and forth between Matt and the Doctor.  “God, I hope so.”  She headed for the stairs to her bedroom.  “Let me know when it is safe to come out.”  They watch as she ascends the stairs.

 

The Doctor comes over to him, “How did you manage that?”

 

Matt laughs, “Years of practice!  _Years of practice!_ ”

 

“So you have any Amy too?”  The Doctor inquires.

 

“Yes, her name is Karen, Karen Gillian.  I usually call her Kaz or Kazza……sometimes Moonface.”  He giggles thinking about his friend.

 

“You may prove as useful to me as I am to you.”  A sense of appreciation washes over Matt as the Doctor pats him on the back.

 

“So what did you do?”  The Doctor steadies a stern look at him.

 

Smiling Matt relays how he put a single rose in her flat for her to find.  He explained the meaning of the rose as told to him by the shop keeper.  “Well let’s see how that worked out then, eh?”  The Doctor lifts a lever that brings back the timestream on the wall, another starts it up again.  Matt made a notation of which levers those were.

 

Turning a knob he moved past her sobbing to her coming back into the flat and finding the rose atop her dresser.  As she walks in she immediately sees it sitting on her jewelry box.  She looks around most likely looking for Ralph.  Picking it up she breathes in the scent of it before cradling it to her chest.  “Oh Ralph, you sweetheart.”  Matt’s insides churn that she thinks that….that scoundrel thought enough of her to bring her a flower.  She goes to the kitchenette pulling out a small vase filling it with water.  As she places it in the vase she notices the writing on the petal.  “M.S.  What could that mean?”  She smiles again as she goes about the rest of her day.

 

The Doctor pauses the timestream.  “M.S. ?”

 

“Matt Smith.”  The Doctor raises his eyebrows.  “What?  I wasn’t going to let her think it was from him!  Of course that’s _exactly_ what she thinks.”  He flops into the jump seat across from the console.

 

“Maybe…..there’s only one way to know for sure.”  The Doctor moves the timestream to the next time Alex and Ralph are together. 

 

She is thanking him for the rose.  Matt’s insides churn with disgust to see her kissing Ralph particularly when she is thanking him for _his_ rose!  They are outside RADA, he recognizes the archways of the building.  “What made you choose such an unusual rose?”

 

Ralph looks startled at the question.  “Well…um….it just reminded me of you.”  Oh he was good, no wonder he went on to win awards. 

 

“So what do the letters mean?”  She asks while playing with the ends of his hair, her arms around his neck.

 

“Letters?” 

 

She pulls back looking at him more closely.  “Yes, the letters on the petal.”  She can see by the look in his eye that he has no idea what she is talking about.  Stepping back from him she accuses him, “It’s not from you is it?”  He looks at her blankly not able to respond quickly enough before she has her answer.  “You arsehole!  You let me forgive you and thank you when you didn’t do anything to deserve it.”  She walks away as quickly as she can so he doesn’t see the tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Alex!  I would have if I thought…… _it would have worked_.”  The last part he said quietly to himself.

 

They followed Alex home where she went to the rose still sitting on her kitchenette counter.  She studied the letters on the petal….or were they initials?  It looked like there could be periods after each letter; she couldn’t be sure.  In any case she cherished it, placing it on her bedside table.  After a few days she took it from its vase and pressed it in a book, _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen.  It was one of her favorites.

 

The Doctor came behind Matt and clasped his hand onto his shoulder.  “I think you may have found it my boy.  I think you may have found it.”

 

“Really?  A flower is going to make that much difference?”  He looked incredulous.

 

“Well not one flower all by itself………”  The Doctor looked over at him with that look that again said he knew something Matt did not.

 

“I don’t follow.”  Matt finally said unable to determine the Doctor’s meaning.

 

“One flower by itself has already given her strength to stand up for herself against that man.  What would a lifetime of flowers do for her?” 

 

Matt thought about his words.  “So are you saying keep giving her flowers?”

 

“Yes, but only when she needs them.  When she begins to feel unloved let her know that she is loved….even if that person is in her future.”

 

A smile creeps onto Matt’s face.  “I always knew the Doctor was a romantic.”

 

“What your Doctor isn’t romantic?”  The Doctor asks him.

 

“Well you see Doctor Who is a family show so they allude to things but don’t really show much.  It leaves a lot to the imagination.  Of course Alex and I had a whole back story for the Doctor and River and what they got up to.”

 

The Doctor holds up his hand.  “Perhaps I shouldn’t hear this.”

 

“Um…yeah, probably not….spoilers and all.”

 

“But she.”  He points to the timestream video.  “You said she plays River Song.”  He nods.  “So that means she comes back soon?”

 

Matt smirks biting his lower lip.  “Oh I’m sure she will be dropping in soon enough.”  The Doctor smiles back at him.  Turning back to look at Alex’s timestream, Matt grins.   ‘Yeah the Doctor really did look forward to getting to know River no matter what he said.’

 

The Doctor had begun Alex’s timestream again.  Whenever Matt felt Alex needed him the Doctor would stop it so he could take her a blue rose.  The shop keeper always kept a few blue roses ready in case he came in.  On one trip the florist commented on how young Matt seemed to be despite the decade that had passed.  Matt smiles saying that love keeps him young.

 

Watching how devastated Alex was after learning of Ralph’s betrayal nearly killed him as much as her.  “I don’t think a flower is enough this time.”

 

“You can’t go to her.”  The Doctor reminds him.

 

“I know but can’t we do more?”  Matt looked so pitiful. 

 

“Well I could always get my friend Jack to romance his lover, what was her name?”  The Doctor suggested.

 

Matt choked trying to stifle a laugh but was unable to and just started howling.  “Oh my god, that would be perfect!  Ralph wouldn’t know what hit him if Capt. Jack was in the picture.  Maybe Jack could follow Ralph and romance all his ladies for the rest of time!” 

 

The Doctor was laughing along with Matt.  “So I guess you know who Jack is, then?”

 

“Oh yes, Capt. Jack Harkness is legend and so is the actor who plays him.”

 

The Doctor is glad that he could distract Matt from his heartbreak even if only for a few minutes.  “Well this shouldn’t be too difficult since Jack is already in the 21st century.”  Going to the console he types a message sending it off with a flourish.  “There that ought to do it.”

 

“Did you really?  Did you really send Jack a message?”

 

“Oh he won’t mind.  It’s not the first time I’ve helped him out…..”  The Doctor and Matt both remember Alonzo. 

 

The Doctor adjusts a knob to follow Ralph’s timestream for a little longer.  It’s not long before the charismatic Captain Jack swoops in romancing Francesca.  Matt is laughing so hard there are tears running down his cheeks.  “That’s for Alex!”  He fistpumps at the screen as Ralph stands there while Francesca walks off with Jack.

 

Turning back to Alex’s timestream they see her friend Jen showing Alex a story about how Francesca dumped him for another guy already.  It helps.  He can see it helps there’s just a little bit of light in her eyes that wasn’t there before.  He smiles at that; they put that there for her.  He still manages to sneak into her place and leave her a blue rose. 

 

For the first time someone other than Alex sees it.  “Alex what’s with the blue rose next to your bed?  Don’t tell me that arsehole sent it to you?”

 

“No Jen, it’s not from Ralph.”  She doesn’t elaborate so of course Jen isn’t going to let it go.

 

“So…..who’s it from?”  She comes over to sit next to Alex on the sofa.  Alex is looking far away out the window most likely at nothing at all.

 

Turning from the window she looks at her hands scrunching the tissue.  “I don’t know.”

 

“Well if you don’t know how can you be so sure it’s not from Ralph?”  She interrogates.

 

Exasperated she sighs, “Because it wasn’t from him before so it’s not from him now.” 

 

“Before?  You’ve gotten one before?”  She presses.

 

Alex snaps at her friend.  “Yes, could you please drop it?  I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“I’m sorry love; I didn’t mean to upset you.”  Jen rubs her arm letting her know she’s only here to help.

 

“I know….it’s just…….I don’t know….private, just for me.  Ok?”

 

“Ok love whatever you want.”  She pulls Alex into an embrace comforting her from her loss.

 

Matt brings her a new rose every week until she leaves for America.  He’s proud of her for making this move.  It can’t be easy leaving everything and everyone behind she knows for a new country.  Even though he knows she’s going to be successful there; she doesn’t.  She has no idea this will propel her career to such new heights. 

 

When she leaves her place to say her goodbyes to friends and family he sneaks in leaving her one last rose on top of her travel case.  He knows this won’t be the end of her heartache but he wants her to know he is still with her.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He and the Doctor watch as she makes her way through the world of acting that is LA.  She’s quite lonely at first and although he thinks about sneaking into her apartment to leave her a rose he also appreciates this is a time when she became strong on her own.  He has to let her do that. 

 

 

They watch as she meets and dates Florian.  Matt begrudgingly has to admit he is a decent fellow, certainly a much better chap than Ralph.  But then the heartbreak comes in a different form.  Her dream of having loads of children is cut short by her inability to get pregnant.  The first blue rose shows up after her doctor appointment confirming that she won’t be able to get pregnant naturally.  The blue of this rose is darker than the ones she had received in England.

 

At first she is taken back by the sight of the blue rose.  It had been years since she had received one and never here in America.  She had secretly thought that Jen had been leaving them all along.  She knew she should be unnerved by the appearance of this same flower so far from home but for some reason she wasn’t.  

 

Raising the flower to her nostrils she breathes in its scent as she had done the first time so very long ago.  The fragrance calms her from within.  She’s never understood it but it always had.  As she thinks on this odd occurrence she begins to think she should determine where these are coming from.  How did they get inside her house?  How did they know where she lived?

 

She supposes she is famous now and fans can become obsessed in unhealthy ways but without knowing why she knows this is not the case here.  The roses came before, before I was anything but a drama student.  She has never talked about them in interviews.  In fact the only other person who knew about them was Jen.  So this couldn’t be a fan….they would have had no idea to send a blue rose.

 

‘And why now?  How is it the rose always turns up when I need it most?’  Her and Florian had been fairly happy.  Her news from the doctor was going to shatter that happiness.  Their dreams gone and it was all her fault.  The edges of the petals tickle her cheek as she lets it passed her jaw and down her throat.  All of a sudden she remembers the letters.  The letters M.S. were always on her other roses.  Pulling it back she inspects it and finds them as if they are waiting for her.  ‘These can’t be from a fan.  It must be the same person as in England…..but how………who?’

 

 

Since buying their house in LA she had been trying to convert the back garden into an English garden.  She missed home so very much and she was trying to recreate a bit of it to remind her each day.  She had been taking courses in gardening, learning details about flowers she hadn’t known.  It occurred to her to look into the meaning of the blue rose.  Why blue?  Why always blue?

 

She seeks out her laptop finding it in the bedroom where she had been researching baby names.  ‘Well won’t be needing that now.’  She thought wistfully as she closed the site and did a Google search on the blue rose.  She found that ‘the blue rose is a flower that seeks to convey a message of mystery, enchantment and a sense of the impossible.’

 

“Well that about sums it up doesn’t it?  It’s totally a mystery how it arrives.  From the beginning I’ve been enchanted by its presence….not sure why.  And it’s completely impossible.  These kind of roses don’t even occur in nature.”  She’s about to close the website when she notices something about a lighter shade of rose.  She had noticed that this one was darker than the others.  It hadn’t occurred to her that that meant anything.  Her first thought was that it was because she was in America.

 

According to the website ‘the lighter shade of the blue rose expresses the first flush of love.’  A smile graces her face.  ‘Someone loves her.’  Now she does close the site and the laptop.  “This is absurd….I’m married.”  She then remembers back to earlier in her day and her doctor’s appointment.  Florian would be home soon and she would have to let him know her test results.  She pulled the rose to her nose breathing in its fragrance as if it could give her the strength for the task ahead.

 

Somehow it does, it does give her the strength to talk with Florian.  More roses carry her through the many ups and downs of fertility treatments until that wonderful day when she gets to hold her daughter in her arms.  Matt had heard the stories of how difficult it had been for her but that hadn’t prepared him for experiencing it alongside her.  He always loved Salome as if she were his own child but now seeing what Alex had to endure to make that happen he knew there was an entirely different level of love that a mother has for her child.  He was in awe of her.

 

As her and Florian tried to rebuild their relationship after years of trying to have a child they found it difficult.  They both wanted more children but that was proving to be frustrating as well.  There were many days that Alex knew the only way she got through was her daughter and finding a blue rose on top of her jewelry box.

 

She thinks that when they finally agreed to stop trying for another child is the day that they had given up on each other as well.  They seemed to have less and less to talk about and more and more to argue about.  With heavy hearts they both agreed that a separation was needed.  As luck would have it it was also when Steven Moffat called to ask her to be River Song.  It was the perfect opportunity to go back home for a while and to reestablish her career. 

 

The Doctor pauses her timestream.  Matt turns to him, “Why did you pause it?”

 

“I think you know why.  She is going to intersect with your timestream soon.  You shouldn’t see that.”

 

“No!  I need to see more.  I ….can’t….” Matt begs the Doctor.  Just as he could never look away from her when she was in a room; he cannot leave her now.  Back in his real life she will be gone.  By the time he returns she will surely have left his flat, booked into a hotel, and made preparations to end all connections to him.  He is not ready to face that yet. 

 

“Matt this is not wise.  Watching your own life as it intertwines with hers will be difficult to experience.  Not to mention the possible paradox that could occur.”  He stands next to the console ready to stop the timestream but something keeps him from turning the dials.  Maybe it is the absolutely dejected look on Matt’s face.

 

“I have to see it….see her.  I have to figure out what I did wrong.”

 

“It doesn’t work like that.”

 

“Yes, it does.  Because if I would have done something different then she wouldn’t have turned me down.”

 

“I thought you said it was about the men in her past….not you.”

 

“Yes, that’s true but ……there must have been something I did too to let her think that I could be like them.  That I would ever not love her.”

 

The Doctor stares at this man; this man who has already spent days subjecting himself to watching the woman he loves with past loves willing to bear more pain so he can show her how much he loves her.

 

“Is she really worth putting yourself through all of this?”

 

Matt looks over at him shocked at the question.  “Of course she is!  Alex, like River is unique and absolutely one of a kind.  She is worth everything.”  The Doctor winces at the mention of River’s name.

 

“Are you saying they are similar?”  The Doctor ventures to ask.

 

“Yes, they are.  Alex is strong like River.  River is fearless and although Alex thinks she’s not she is when it’s important to her, like her daughter.  They’re both funny and intelligent.”  The Doctor raised his hand to stop him.

 

“I don’t think you should tell me anymore……spoilers.”  Matt nodded at him.  “Ok, it’s probably a terrible idea, possible parallel universe implosion if the paradox occurs but if you promise to only watch and not go to her anymore I will let you continue.”

 

“I can’t take her roses?”

 

“No, you can’t.  It’s too risky but she’ll be with you now.  Will she really need them?”

 

“Well, I don’t come along for another two years and even then she had some hard times, mostly involving her daughter.  But I accept your conditions.  I need to see this.”

 

“If you’re sure?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Ok, but I’m going to have to leave.”  Matt looks confused.  “If she is portraying River I can’t see this.” 

 

Understanding dawns on Matt.  “Yes, I understand.”

 

“Ok, so I will be in the library if you need me.”  He starts off in the direction of the library.  “Oh and don’t try to fly her anywhere.”  Matt gives him a salute as he heads off.

 

Watching her with David was harder than he thought it would be.  They were never involved romantically but they definitely got on well.  Seeing how flirty she was with him made him terribly jealous.

 

Nothing could have prepared him for how difficult it would be to watch her with himself.  As he saw how clumsy and idiotic he was around her he couldn’t understand why she ever gave him the time of day.  But what he got to see that he hadn’t known is how she looked at him when he wasn’t looking.  The absolute longing she had for him from the beginning just as he had for her.  She had loved him for as long as he had her and she never said.

 

They hadn’t gotten together until after Karen and Arthur left.  He can see now where they had been possible for so much earlier than that.  ‘Is that why she doesn’t want to marry me cause I was such an idiot taking so long to tell her?’  While he is watching them flirt and banter with each other when together and pine for each other when separated he falls asleep.  He has been up for several days at this point and had refused sleep.  Finally his body demanded it.

 

The Doctor wanders back into the control room as River is slapping the Doctor for something he hasn’t done yet.  He stops to pause the timestream mesmerized by this woman who looks even more like the River he remembers.  Looking over to where Matt had been watching from he sees him slumped over in the chair fast asleep.  He smirks.  ‘This man is so dedicated to this woman.  How can she not want him?’

 

The Doctor had told him that he could not cross his timeline to bring her any more roses.  The rules of the paradox don’t apply to him however.  Turning a few dials, removing the brakes, he takes the TARDIS on a short trip.  Upon its landing he heads out the doors into the streets of London.

 

He parks across the street from Matt’s flat.  Knocking on the door a disheveled Alex answers the door.  It’s obvious she’s been crying.  “Matt!”  She quickly turned from him, heading down the hallway.  “Did you forget your keys?”

 

The Doctor closed the door and followed her into the lounge of the flat.  He’s quiet looking around at the interior of the home.  Finally Alex looks over to him.  “Why are you dressed as the Doctor?”

 

The Doctor straightens his tie before responding.  “Because I am the Doctor.”

 

“What?  Matt this isn’t funny.  I don’t know what you’re playing at but this is not the time for pretending.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.  Let me get my bags and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

 

She rushed to gather her things but the Doctor caught her arm.  “Alex…..it’s alright if I call you Alex?”  She stops and stares at him.  ‘Why is he acting so strangely?’

 

“Now I know this might sound strange to you but I am not the man you know as Matt Smith.  I really am the Doctor.”

 

She doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at him.  Her heart is broken, after she turned him down and he wants to play these games.  “Why are you doing this?  I know I hurt you but you have to know this isn’t easy for me either.  Don’t do this Matt.”  She tries to move past him.

 

“Matt isn’t here right now.  I left him back on the TARDIS.”

 

Looking for her shoes she laughs at him.  “Of course he is and where is the TARDIS now ……Gallifrey?”

 

He winced at her response.  “That was a bit uncalled for.  I know you know my home planet burned and there is no way to go back to it.  Of all of the things he has told me about you he never said you were cruel.”

 

Those words seem to ignite a fury in her.  She stops looking for her shoe and begins to shout at him.  “Cruel?  Cruel is what you are doing now!  How can you be role playing at a time like this.  You just asked me to marry you!  Why are you doing this pretending that it isn’t killing you?”

 

“Because as I said I’m not Matt.  He’s still in the TARDIS.  I am the Doctor.  I thought I could help but I think I was mistaken.  Perhaps I should go.”

 

“Back to your TARDIS?”  She mocked him.

 

“Yes.”  He headed towards the door.

 

“So where is it?”

 

He opened the flat door and pointed across the street.  “It’s just over there.  Well, goodbye.  It was ……well interesting to meet you, Alex.”

 

She saw the distinctive outline of the TARDIS under the streetlamp.  Her jaw dropped.  ‘No surely ……….no, it can’t be.’  She watched as he headed down the stairs.  “Doctor?”

 

Looking over his shoulder he saw her standing in the doorway.  “Yes?”

 

“You really are the Doctor?” 

 

He turned toward her bowing before her.  “I am.”

 

“And that is really the TARDIS?”  She pointed to the blue box.

 

“Yes, absolutely.  Best ship in the universe.”

 

“Prove it….let me see inside.”  She seemed stronger, more in charge all of a sudden and it reminded him of River. 

 

Just as River could fluster him so could this Alex.  Coming back towards her his arms flail at his side as he tries to explain.  “Um well….no I can’t do that right now.  See as I said Matt is in there and he can’t see you yet.  No….no that would be bad.  Paradoxes and all that.  Sorry you’re going to have to trust me.  Trust me, I’m the Doctor.”   He tugs on his bow tie and smiles at her.

 

She looks at him warily before turning around and walking back into the flat.  She doesn’t close the door so he takes it as an invitation.  When they are back in the lounge she turns to him.  “So I’m just supposed to trust that you’re really the Doctor and not my boyfriend having a nervous breakdown.”

 

“Um….yes!”  A thought occurs to him.  He pulls out his sonic from his inside pocket and scans himself.  He shows her the readout identifying him as Timelord, approximate age 908.

 

She quickly sits down in the nearest chair looking like she might pass out.  “Oh….um….are you alright?   Um….water….let me get you some water.”  He hurries off to the kitchen returning with a glass of water.  “River, here drink this.”

 

She takes the water gratefully taking small sips.  Looking over to him she can see for the first time that he looks different than Matt.  Maybe a little younger, his eyes definitely older.  “Oh my god….. you really are the Doctor?  The Doctor really exists?!?” 

 

He didn’t say anything just continued to watch her….actually study her.  He could definitely see the resemblance to River but the River he met, the one and only time he had looked younger than the woman in front of him.  He had to smirk at that since it would have been the oldest River would ever be.  That thought caused him to go ashen thinking about River dying in the Library.

 

He was shaken from his musings by her voice.  “By the way, my name is Alex.” 

 

“Um, what?  Of course.”

 

“You called me River.  This must be hard for you me looking like her.  I guess I do since you look like Matt.” 

 

The Doctor nods.  “Yes, this has been quite interesting.”  It was a few more minutes before he said anything further.  “So you see apparently the TARDIS has brought me to your parallel world and Matt and I have been trying to figure out why that is and we decided it was because of you.”

 

Alex’s couldn’t have looked more shocked.  “Me?  What would anything….. any parallel world have to do with me?”

 

“Well since Matt plays me…..yes, he told me about Doctor Who…..interesting title I must say.  And you play my future wife, River Song it would seem that it is all about you…..and him.”

 

“But I let him go.  I gave him his freedom.”  She started to sniffle again reaching for the tissue box.

 

“Why would you do that?  It’s obvious that you love him.  Why don’t you want to be with him?”

 

She dabs her eyes.  “It’s not that I don’t want to be with him but I’m no good for him.  Eventually they all figure that out and move on.  I’m just saving him the trouble.”  She falls back against the cushions leaning on her propped arm. 

 

“And what if he doesn’t believe that?  What if he was willing to travel back in time to prove that to you?”

 

“Oh what is he going to do go back and punch out Ralph?  You know he’s always wanted to do that.  Is that it?”

 

The Doctor chuckles.  “No, but he wanted to.  I wouldn’t let him.”

 

“Then what?”  She asks.

 

He sits down in the chair opposite hers.  “For days now he has watched over you from the time you first met Ralph.  He has watched as you fell in love and had to stand by when your heart was broken.  I think it would have killed me but he couldn’t turn away.  He felt he had to be there for you whenever you needed him.”

 

“Whenever I needed him but I’ve never seen him before six years ago.”

 

“Well that’s because I made sure he understood he couldn’t change your course, not really anyways.  So he did the only thing he could think of ……..he loved you through it, even when you didn’t know it was him.”

 

“But how?”

 

The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blue rose.  “Like this.”  He handed it to her.

 

Her hands were trembling when she took it from his hand.  It’s been years since she had seen a blue rose.  They didn’t come anymore not since…..not since……not since Matt came into her life.  She gasped as what he said made sense to her….seemed real.  “Oh my god…..these were from Matt?  All of them?”

 

The Doctor nodded his head.  “That’s what the initials were for.”

 

She immediately looked for the letters M.S. as they always appeared written on the outside of a petal.  There they were.  Her hand flies to her mouth.  “Oh my god, M.S. is Matt, Matt Smith.”

 

She remembered the first time a blue rose had arrived.  It was the first time Ralph made her feel unwanted.  She had sobbed for hours but the appearance of that rose made her feel so much better.  One by one she thought of the other times that the roses had appeared, always when she needed them.  Somehow she could feel his love through them, through time and space.  ‘Oh how could she ever think he wouldn’t love her enough?  He’s loved her most of her life.’

 

She jumped up her eyes wild.  “I need to go to him?  I need to tell him….I was so wrong, so very wrong.”

 

The Doctor pulled his sonic from his pocket checking a reading.  “Not quite yet.  Just a little longer and the timestreams will be in sync.”

 

“Are you sure we can’t go now?”

 

“I’m sure.  We’ve managed to avoid a paradox so far……best to wait.”  He deposits his screwdriver back into his pocket.  Patting his jacket pocket, “The TARDIS will let me know when everything is back to right.”

 

She sat back down smelling the fragrance of the rose, reliving all the times the sight of a blue rose had cheered her on, given her the strength to face the latest challenge, or just let her feel loved. 

 

“Can I ask you something?”  The Doctor leans forward in his chair.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“So I understand that you played River Song in this world.”  She nods.  “Well from talking with Matt it seems the show was very accurate in its portrayal of my life and my friends.  So I was wondering ……….was she happy…………..with me…………..”

 

Alex reaches over to take the Doctor’s hands in his.  “I’ll try not to give you spoilers.  I haven’t even asked where you are in your timestream.  But yes she was very happy with you, and she felt loved.  She truly meant she didn’t want you to change one line because it all lead to the time that you spent together.”

 

He pulled his hands from hers trying to not let on that tears were welling in his eyes.  Nodding at her.  “Thank you.  Thank you for telling me that.  I think it might help.”

 

“Oh Doctor, you are going to have such fun times.  She will be your greatest challenge, and your greatest gift.  Remember that when she slaps you.”

 

Instinctively he rubs his cheek.  “Yeah, I caught a glimpse of that.”  He laughs.  “Sounds like it’s going to be quite a ride.”

 

“The best ride of your life.”  She waggles her eyebrows at him and bless he nearly chokes on the double meaning.

 

At that moment his pocket beeps.  “Ah that’s the TARDIS letting us know that the timestreams are back in sync.  Would you like me to take you to Matt now?”

 

She jumps up still clutching the blue rose to her chest.  “Yes, please.”

 

He crooks his arm inviting her to take it and follow him to the TARDIS.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking up to the TARDIS she feels anxious.  Anxious to see Matt after what she has learned but also anxious to see the real TARDIS.  She had been a fan of Who since she was a child so the idea of the traveling time machine was something she had always hoped for.

 

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door letting her pass before him.  And there it was just as they had created it for the show.  Her eyes were as big as saucers as she turned to look around the definitely bigger on the inside console room.  “Oh my god, it looks just like the one on the show.”

 

“Um, I think you’ll find that the show as you call it has one just like mine.  After all mine is the original.”

 

“Of course, my apologies.  It’s just it really is bigger on the inside.  We had to pretend to make that happen on the show.”

 

He laughed.  “You know you are making the same face that Amy did when I first brought her on board.”

 

“Oh how is dear ole m……Amy?”  At the last minute she realized she nearly gave away a major spoiler.  That is definitely one that needs to not be let out too early.

 

“Oh you know Amy?  Oh that’s right you have your own Amy don’t you.  What did he say her name was …..Kazza?”

 

She laughed.  “Yes, that’s what we call her sometimes.”  As the emotions of seeing the TARDIS for the first time began to sink in she remembered why she was really here.  “Where’s Matt?”

 

“Well when I left he was napping on the jump seat over …….yes, there he is.”  Alex ran up the stairs to where he was.  Before she reached him she noticed the video paused on the wall.  It was her crying as he left the flat after turning down his proposal.

 

Turning away from the screen she looked down at his sleeping form.  He was so beautiful.  It wasn’t hard to love him.  The hard part had always been trying to not love him.  Still clutching the blue rose in her hand she thought of what he had to have watched these many days.  How he had chosen which moments she needed him and let her know he was there for her by leaving a rose for her to find.  She couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as the love he had for her filled her heart so full.

 

The Doctor had made his way to the console.  With a flip of a few levers the video timestream was gone.  “I’ll give you your privacy.  I’ll be in the Library if you need me.  Matt knows the way.”  She watched as he ambled out of the console room down a corridor.  Looking around again she still could not believe that they were actually inside the TARDIS, the real TARDIS.

 

But the blue rose in her hand with Matt’s initials on it proved to her that it had to be true.  How else could he have gone back in time?

 

Kneeling next to where he slept she stroked his cheek with the petals of the rose.  He began to stir swatting at the rose.  Slowly he opened his eyes to see Alex before him.  “Alex?”  He was sure he was still dreaming but when he reached out to her he felt her cheek against his palm.

 

“Hello darling.”  Before he can say anything she leans into him and kisses him.

 

“Um, uh is this good-bye?”

 

She realizes he doesn’t know.  He doesn’t know that he has changed her.  “Now darling why would I ever be so daft as to give you up?”  She strokes his cheek with the blue rose again and he seems to finally notice it.

 

He sits up on the jump seat looking at her intently.  “How?  How did you get that?”

 

“I was paid a visit by the Doctor.  Apparently there are still Timelords and time machines.   Who knew?”

 

He smiled back at her, his eyes dancing with delight.  “Can you believe it Kingston?  It was all really real.”  He flails his arms around to indicate the TARDIS.

 

She breathes deep as she too takes in the sights that surrounds her.  “I know it’s impossible but yet here it is right before us.”  She looks over to him closing the distance between them.  “But then I’ve always had the most impossible man all along.”  She sits in his lap caressing his face with her fingertips lifting his chin so she can capture his lips in hers.  For long minutes she just holds him and feels him holding her.

 

“You know it was never that I didn’t love you or even that I didn’t love you enough.”  She spoke softly.

 

“I know.”  He said as he stroked her back.  “You didn’t think I would love _you_ enough, or long enough.”

 

Her breath hitched as he spoke the words before she had a chance to say them.  Looking up into her eyes.  “I assume the Doctor told you what I have been doing in here.  So you know I have shadowed your entire life since RADA.”  His eyes shown with such intensity. 

 

“I saw what they did to you, how they changed you, how they made you doubt who you are.  I would never do that Alex.  I love you too much.  I love who you are.  I love how flirty you are.  I love how you can’t possible give an interview without saying something you never intended.  I love that when you love you love with your whole heart and that is why it hurts so much.”  He rests his hand against her cheek.  “I love you that much Alex.  I love you with my whole heart and I will until long after we live.”  His hand wraps through her curls bringing her face to his kissing her with a passion he has built up over a lifetime, her lifetime.

 

As they part she smiles at him.  “I know that now.  I think I’d like you to ask me that question again.”  She smiles coyly at him.

 

“Do you mean it?”  He swallows hard.

 

“There’s only one way to find out.”  She really shouldn’t tease him but she just can’t help herself.  Being in the TARDIS seems to bring out a bit of River Song.

 

He puts one arm under her legs and the other at her back.  Quickly he rises and deposits her on the jump seat.  Before her he kneels on one knee on the glass floor.  With her hands in his he asks her.  “Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston, I have loved you since I first had the good fortune to meet you.  I know I will love you long after we cannot see one another again.  Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?”

 

Tears are rolling down her cheeks.  “Yes!”  She pulls him towards her kissing him for all he is worth. 

 

When they part for breath he remembers about the ring.  “Wait a minute.  It’s not official yet.”  Reaching into his pocket he pulls out the ring box.

 

Honestly she hadn’t really looked at it before there were too many tears in the way.  So when he opens it she gasps at the sight of the emerald and diamond engagement ring.  “I remember you looking at them that day we went to pick out gifts for mum and Lor at the jewelers.”

 

“But darling that was two years ago.”

 

“I know.  I think I have been very patient, don’t you?”

 

“Wait, you bought this back then?”

 

“Went back the next day.  I’ve been waiting for the right time; when I thought you were ready.”

 

“But you knew then?”

 

“I’ve always know.  I think I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you.  You were the one…..the only one for me.”

 

“Oh my impossible man.  What have I ever done to deserve you?”

 

He smiles back at her.  “That’s easy…..you loved me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As their kisses increase in intensity it occurs to them that they should probably go back to his flat.  She takes him by the hand leading him to the console.  “I can’t believe how much our TARDIS looks like the real one.  I wonder how that could be.”  She muses as she lets him cradle her in his arms, his chest against her back.  They look around at the wonder that is the TARDIS.

 

“Doctor, you can come out now.  I know you have been watching.”

 

Within moments, the Doctor appears around the corner looking a bit sheepish.  “How did you know?”

                                                       

“I always know.”  Matt had to laugh as Alex became River Song.

 

“Um…uh….ok.”  The Doctor seems at a loss for words.

 

Alex turns to Matt.  “Wow, it even works on the real thing.”

 

“What does?”  He asks.

 

“Spoilers!”  They both say at once.

 

“Oh my god Kingston, you are going to be so hard to live when you tell people you actually got to tell the real Doctor spoilers.”

  
“Um, maybe that isn’t such a good idea.”  The Doctor says.

 

They all look at each other.  “Yeah, you’re probably right.  They’ll just think were crazy anyways.”  Matt speaks what they all are thinking.

 

“So I guess this is good-bye Doctor.”  Matt leaves Alex’s side to shake his hand.  “I am forever in your debt.  If there is ever anything you ever need you know where to find me.”

 

“Can I ask you something?”  Matt nods.  “My River is she anything like yours?”

 

Matt lets out a laugh.  “Oh there a bit alike.  Don’t worry Doctor I think she’ll be dropping in soon to see you.”

 

Alex asks.  “When is he in his timeline?”

 

“He and Amy just saved Spaceship UK with a StarWhale.”  Matt says with glee to Alex.

 

“Oh yes, well Doctor I’d say it won’t be long now.”  She waggles her eyebrows at him making him quite uncomfortable.

 

“Why am I not finding any of that comforting?”  He turns to fiddle with knobs on the console so they won’t see the blush taking over his face.   They both laugh. 

 

She walks over to him kissing him on his cheek.  “Thank you Doctor.  Without you I would have made the biggest mistake of my life.  I….we will always be grateful.”

 

“Glad to of helped.  Now I really should take Amy on an adventure.  She’s been cooped up in her room for days now.”  He walks them to the door shaking Matt’s hand once more and accepting a hug from Alex.  He closes the door wondering if his relationship with River will be anything like Matt and Alex’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After they cross the street they turn to see the TARDIS take flight.  The familiar ‘whoosh’ sound along with the strong breeze accompanies it as the time machine fades in and out before heading to the time vortex.

 

As they walk up the stairs to his flat Matt is suddenly overwhelmed with the last few days.  “Alex I met the real Doctor!  And was in the actual TARDIS!”

 

“I know dear, me too!  It was all so exciting.”  She stops turning towards him.  “But that doesn’t come close to knowing how much you love me.”  Pulling him close she kisses him with an intensity he has never felt before.  “Now, let me show you how much I love you.”  Taking his hand she leads him down the hallway to the bedroom.

 

 

**The End**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning of the blue rose website: roseforlove.com


End file.
